


Dancing with our hands tied

by Linisen



Series: YOI Omegaverseweek 2020 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Arranged Marriage, Blindfolds, Bonding, But only a little, Courting Rituals, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Flirting, Gun Violence, I really just wanted to write omega Victor being shook bc yakuza Yuuri wants to spoil him rotten, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Murder Husbands, Mutual Pining, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Pining, Russian Mafia, Star-crossed, Weddings, Yakuza, Yakuza Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: For four years Victor had been allowed to come to Japan.For four years Katsuki Yuuri had asked him to dance.For three of them Victor had danced with no one else.It was one of the few privileges he was granted as an omega of the Russian mafia. He was allowed to deny anyone a dance, even the Pakhan, and there would be no reprimands. The catch was he could only dance one dance per alpha per party.He would have given Katsuki Yuuri of the Yakuza them all.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: YOI Omegaverseweek 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862482
Comments: 158
Kudos: 448
Collections: YOI Omegaverse Week





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my contribution for Day 6 of YOI omegaverse week - Mafia. This story will update every Saturday.
> 
> Thank you to the lovely [Nikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsUnderStars/pseuds/SongsUnderStars) for doing the beta for this. Seriously, she's such a treasure I don't know what I would do without her. 
> 
> If you have any questions about the general omegaverse world building you can find the answers in this [Q&A](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1heP4iBr-mlU-WuT6cRhCNZHktLmcA3xExXdKfhg28_c/edit?usp=sharing) Question guide made by [phoenixwaller](https://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/post/174078433035/60-worldbuilding-questions-for-abo-fic-writers)

“Dance with me?”

“No thank you, sir,” Victor said calmly to the alpha smelling too much of lavender and pine, his eyes downturned. The man’s scent turned displeased, and Victor fidgeted, hoping he would leave it at that. He didn’t want to dance with him. Victor could feel him step closer, and instinctively took half a step back, forcing his eyes to stay downturned. His heart raced as uneasiness rose in his chest. 

“Fine,” the alpha spat, and then left. Victor let out a long breath out of relief, glancing up at the retreating man. It was one of the Yakuza’s alphas. Victor didn’t know his name, but he was sure he had seen him before. He must be a fairly high up leader to be attending one of these gatherings after all. Victor let out another long breath, and then glanced to the side, back to where he had tried to keep his gaze through the evening, even if it often strayed. 

He stood at the edge of the room, head lowered but eyes trailing the couples moving on the dance floor. He hadn’t been ordered to show submission, but he knew he had to, the rules of his behaviour having been taught years ago. Victor followed them without question, because he had seen how those who disobeyed were treated. It was easier this way after all. 

The music flowed beautifully through the large ballroom, and Victor let it sink into his body, resisting the urge to sway. He was to be merely admired after all, and his urges were to be pushed down. 

His long silver hair had been styled in intricate braids around his head, hanging down his back. It gave a clear view of his dress, dusted blue lace roses decorating his torso, almost completely see-through from the waist up to his collar and out along his long sleeves. The cuffs and collar over his scent glands were in white satin, like all the unmated Russian mafia omegas wore. A sign of ownership. The chafed at Victor’s scent glands, making his scent seep out into the air. He should be used to them by now, but he wasn’t. 

This was the fourth year Victor had come to Japan with the Pakhan Yakov Feltsman of the Bratva and his entourage. Victor had been sixteen when he presented and taken from his parents to live with the other unmated omegas, but, for the first two years he hadn’t been allowed to go. Now he was a natural part of the group that came with the leader of the Russian mafia as he traveled, ten unmated omegas to show his wealth and status. 

Victor enjoyed the trips. It was much better than being locked up inside the Bratva manor, where every alpha eyed him with hunger, and where he constantly feared falling out of the Pahakan’s good graces… that the thirsting alphas would be allowed to go after him freely. He was still young enough to be mated off to whomever would make a stronger ally, and until the day came that Yakov decided on a mate for him, all Victor could do was wait, and try to enjoy the very little freedom he had. 

Victor knew that his days as an unmated omega were slowly counting down, even though he didn’t know how few they were. The Pakhan would decide who would be his mate after all, and all Victor could hope for was that it would be with someone who would treat him kindly. It could be someone from a foreign organisation, but it was most possible it would be someone within the bratva. Victor shivered at the thought. He knew each and every alpha in the organisation, and the thought of being mated to any of them made nausea turn in his stomach. 

He pressed it down. He might get in trouble if any of the bratva’s alphas caught his scent being anything but pleasant. It would be seen as a weakness after all, if the Pakhan couldn’t control his omegas, unmated or not. He took a deep breath and focused back on the dance floor instead. 

The parties in Tokyo were always Victor’s favorites, and there was a very specific reason for that. Victor’s eyes strayed to the side where the most powerful alpha in the room stood, even more powerful than the Pakhan, and bit his lip at the sight of him. 

Katsuki Yuuri, Oyabun of the Yakuza, stood with his back straight, posture demanding attention and respect. He had a sharp jaw, plump pink lips, and he looked far too handsome in his dark kimono. His dark hair was pushed back, showing off his far too handsome face. His cheekbones were sharp, his cheeks looking soft, dark eyes dangerous but calm. Victor always wondered what was swirling behind them, what he was thinking. 

For four years, Victor had been allowed to come to Japan. 

For four years, Katsuki Yuuri had asked him to dance. 

For three of them, Victor had danced with no one else. 

It was one of the few privileges he was granted as an omega of the Russian mafia. He was allowed to deny anyone a dance, even the Pakhan, and there would be no reprimands. The catch was he could only dance one dance per alpha per party. The first year in Tokyo, Victor had danced with anyone who asked, happy to get to move, to break out from the submissive bow he had to stand in by the side lines. Then, Katsuki Yuuri, Katsuki-sama, had asked for a dance, and once he escorted him back off the dance floor, Victor hadn’t wanted to dance with anyone else again. 

The following year, Victor had danced only with him, refusing all others, and had continued the following year, and this year as well. He could only hope he would be asked by the alpha this year once more. Each year could be the last after all. 

Another alpha approached and asked him to join him on the dance floor, a tan man with dark hair that Victor had seen many times by the Oyabun’s side, but he politely declined. The alpha smiled, and then left him, asking another Russian omega onto the dancefloor. Victor’s heart beat hard in his chest. They had been here for several hours now, and soon Lilia would come to tell him and the other omegas that it was time to go to bed. He didn’t want to miss a chance to dance with Yuuri, and let his eyes fall on the alpha again, finding him looking back. 

Victor’s heart stopped in his chest for a moment, and then it raced, only increasing in speed as the alpha broke free from his company and moved towards him. There was something deeply attractive about the way Katsuki Yuuri carried himself, something that made it impossible for Victor to look away from him, a presence, an overwhelming power. The party attendance parted for him like the red sea, and all Victor could do was wait, and hope, that he was coming for him. 

He was not left disappointed. 

“Good evening,” Yuuri said in English with a slight accent as he reached him, his smooth scent of sandalwood and vanilla filling Victor’s senses. Victor bowed his head lower in a show of respect and submission, unable to hold back his smile. He straightened and caught Yuuri’s eye, finding the alpha smiling back. “Would you grace me with a dance, Victor?” he asked, and Victor’s heart flipped at the sound of his own name on the alpha’s tongue. 

“Of course Katsuki-sama,” Victor said, and then took the offered hand to be led onto the dance floor. It was a traditional waltz, and Yuuri moved him easily into his arms, one hand securely on Victor’s back, the other in his hand while Victor's rested on his shoulder, and then they moved. 

“I was very pleased to see you here this evening,” Yuuri said as he led them across the dance floor easily, Victor feeling too light in his grip. “I was worried I would not get to dance with you again.”

“I’m happy too,” Victor admitted, pushing down the words of affection that threatened to spill over his lips. They would be of no use after all. “I always enjoy coming to Japan, and this party is my favourite throughout the year.”

“Is that so?” Yuuri asked with a tilt up of his pretty lips. “I am glad to be able to provide that. You look very beautiful this evening. The coloring of this dress suits you.”

“Thank you,” Victor said, blush spreading over his cheeks at the compliment. He could smell Yuuri’s scent, pleased and appreciative, and slightly attracted, and it made something warm pool in his gut too. “It is a great honor to receive such praise from you.”

“I am sure you hear it often,” Yuuri said, and Victor shrugged, having a hard time looking away from Yuuri’s dark eyes.    
“Perhaps,” Victor admitted, biting into his lower lip. He kept looking into Yuuri’s eyes as Yuuri led them, taking a gamble. No one could hear them here, and Victor was foolish and bored with his existence, and fully enamored with the man in his arms. “It feels different coming from you.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said, and then smiled, almost smirked. “How does it feel? Will you tell me?” 

Victor let out a stuttering breath. No one ever asked what he felt, or his thoughts, and for a moment he wondered if Yuuri was jesting him. He didn’t see any trace of it in the alpha’s expression however, and decided to take a leap of faith in him, holding on to hope. 

“It makes my heart race, and my stomach flip, and like I’m warm all over,” he said, letting out a soft breath as Yuuri’s scent turned even more attracted. “Like I want you to continue saying it. To continue looking at me like that.”

“You are very hard to look away from,” Yuuri said, and it made a shiver run down Victor’s spine. “I think you have the whole room enchanted.”

“I don’t care about them,” Victor said, and Yuuri raised an eyebrow. “I only want you to look at me.”

“Oh, pretty boy,” Yuuri said, and Victor felt a shiver rush down his spine. “I always look at you.”

“Katsuki-sama,” Victor said on a breath, and Yuuri smiled, softer now, something sad crossing his expression. Victor didn’t know what to say. He simply knew he wanted more of this, more of Yuuri’s attention, even though it was a fruitless dream. “Thank you for dancing with me.”

“You never dance with anyone else,” Yuuri pointed out, and Victor smiled, cheekily this time. “I saw you turn down Sota-san earlier, as well as Phichit-kun.”

“What is the point, when it won’t feel like this?” he asked, and Yuuri’s lips spread into a smile. Victor dared to giggle, which led Yuuri to smile even wider. 

“So you are a man of fine taste,” Yuuri teased, and Victor laughed again, loving the way Yuuri’s hand felt on his waist. 

“I have very specific taste,” Victor pointed out, and Yuuri’s grin turned predatory, his scent suddenly possessive. Victor let out a soft whimper. 

“What would that taste be, Victor?” Yuuri asked in a low voice, and Victor met his gaze again. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” he asked. He felt drunk on laughter and Yuuri’s scent and he couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward, whispering into Yuuri’s ear. 

“You.” 

He felt Yuuri’s breath hitch, and Victor let out a soft gush of his own scent, alluring, showing interest. Yuuri’s grip on him tightened, his own scent matching, and Victor wished he could smell what they would be like mixed, if Yuuri would scent him. Yuuri said nothing more, and neither did Victor, they simply danced. The song ended far too soon, and Victor’s heart ached as Yuuri’s hands slid from his body, giving him one long look before offering his arm instead. Victor took it as he swallowed thickly, glancing at Yuuri as they walked off the floor. The alpha stared ahead, and once again Victor wondered what was rushing through his mind. How he longed to know if Yuuri felt even an ounce of what he did, or if his affections were impossible not only because of how his life wasn’t his own, but because the alpha didn’t want him in that way.

Katsuki Yuuri was the most powerful man in the world, the most handsome alpha Victor had ever met. He could hardly have trouble finding a mate. 

Yet he was unbonded. 

“Thank you for the dance,” Victor said as they reached the place Victor had been standing earlier as Yuuri’s arm slid from his. They faced each other, and Victor bowed his head in submission again. 

“If you would agree to more, I would ask,” Yuuri said, and it made Victor’s stomach flip, as well as make his heart ache all the same. Did Yuuri simply mean one more dance, or was there more to the question, hidden beneath? Had Yuuri asked Yakov for his hand only to be refused? Did he know of the bratva’s rules on how unmated omegas were arranged to be mated? 

“I would agree if I was allowed to,” Victor said, answering whichever question Yuuri asked. One more dance, a hundred more dances, his neck for bonding. If it was Yuuri, Victor would give it all. It was a silly fantasy. It was not the life he lived, and Victor would just have to accept that. 

“Vitya,” Lilia called to his side, and they both looked towards the older omega. She was the one who was in charge of the unmated omegas, mate of the pakhan. She was stern but not unjust or cruel. Victor was certain she felt no warm feelings towards any of them. She was just as calculating as her mate. 

Fear spiked in Victor’s body from worry that she had heard him, and he sucked in a breath as his eyes found Yuuri’s again, the alpha’s hands slightly raised, as if having stopped himself from reaching for Victor. Victor’s heart raced.

“Madame,” Victor greeted with a lowered head, and once he rose he could see her looking back at him with her piercing green eyes, before turning her attention towards Yuuri.

“Oyabun,” she greeted with a bow. “I am afraid I have to escort Victor out now. The other of the bratva’s omegas have already left. They are not to be out too late.”

“Of course,” Yuuri said with a nod, turning back to Victor. He seemed to search Victor’s face for something, but his gaze quickly fell. “Have a good night, Victor.”

“You too, Katsuki-sama,” Victor said, and then he bowed too, heart aching as Yuuri walked away.

______________________

  
  


It was one of the most frustrating things in the world to have more power than you truly knew what to do with, and still be unable to get what you want. 

Yuuri was sitting on the floor by the low table in the Tokyo villa, eyeing the cup of green tea resting on it. He shifted and looked out of the large window at the view, scowling as he felt irritation burn in his veins. His head was pounding from a hangover which was only heightening his frustration. Phichit had gotten him thoroughly drunk so he could forget his hardships once they came home from the party last night, and it had worked well for the moment, but now Yuuri was hungover and annoyed. 

He picked up his cup and drank, the tea soothing his mind slightly, or at least the headache. The other of his two most prominent problems were still very much probing his mind, and Yuuri let out another deep sigh, resting back against his hands as he stared up at the ceiling, as if it could give him any answers. 

To think that he would have fallen so hard for an omega he could not have, when there were so many he could. Yuuri cursed Russia, and then Yakov Feltsman, and then himself, and then grabbed his cup to drink some more tea. He let his mind wander to Victor, his sweet scent, the flushed state of his cheeks, the words he had spoken to Yuuri as they danced. It was a curse to only be allowed to spend such a limited time with someone who always captured his attention so thoroughly. 

His mind strayed to the memory of the omega in his far too revealing dress, making Yuuri’s inner alpha rage with possessiveness, wanting to pull Victor back to his room where no one else could see him in such a state. How the omega became more beautiful every time Yuuri saw him was a mystery. 

If only he could ask to court him. 

Yuuri let out another sigh, and then leaned forward to rest his head on the table. The Russians were very different in their courting traditions when it came to the omegas within the bratva organisation. In the Yakuza, the omegas were free to choose their own mate, and the alphas were required to court them thoroughly before an engagement was decided. 

In the Russian mafia the omegas were used as goods, means to strengthen ties, and no one was to ask the Pakhan for one if they wanted to stay in his good graces, not even if they ran the largest criminal organisation in the world. Yakov Feltsman held the rights to Victor’s mating, and Yuuri could do nothing about it. 

Every year since that first time they met four years ago, Yuuri worried that by the next year the omega would be mated, and not present at the party. His heart lightened every time he walked into that ballroom to see him on the sidelines, head bowed, his blue eyes finding Yuuri immediately. 

He had considered simply taking Victor, but he still wasn’t fully sure if that was something the omega wanted, and he didn’t want to start a war with the bratva either, and had therefore been left to wallow in his agony. Yuuri and his closest confidants had done extensive research into how to best require the permission to ask to court one of the bratva’s omegas, but had come up with nothing of value. 

Yuuri was clearly doomed. 

The sound of a screen door opening could be heard from behind him, and the familiar scent of his closest-in-command came into the room, steps easy as he rounded the table. 

“It smells awful in here,” Phichit said, and Yuuri rolled his eyes, straightening from resting on the table to glare at his friend, before taking another mouth full of tea. “What’s worse, the hangover or the broken heart?”

“My heart is not broken,” Yuuri protested, and Phichit gave him a flat look with a raised eyebrow, making Yuuri waive his hand at him dismissively. “If you continue that I’ll send you out to do patrolling and I know you hate that.”

“Aaaw, don’t be like that,” Phichit said, setting the tray in his hands down on the table before sitting himself. “The hangover will pass soon, and maybe the crush will simmer down too. Sota is boasting down in the breakfast room about his newly presented omega son. Could he fit your taste?”

“No,” Yuuri said sternly, watching as Phichit filled his cup again. Minami Kenjirou was a sweet kid, but Yuuri had no interest in taking him on as a mate. He sighed again, his mind filling with images of Victor from last night. His crush had only grown since the first time he saw him, and it was almost unbearable now. “He’s so pretty Phichit-kun, and he smelled divine.”

“Yes, you told me repeatedly after drinking your own weight in sake last night,” Phichit said with a chuckle, and Yuuri felt a blush rise on his cheeks, which he tried to hide in his cup. “Oh Phichit-kun, he’s so cute I would give him everything he asked for and more,” Phichit said, hand on his forehead as he imitated Yuuri’s drunken state from the night before. “Do you think he would like jewelry as courting gifts? Or kimonos? He would look so gorgeous in a kimono! Or a puppy-”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it, I was a mess,” Yuuri interrupted, and Phichit snickered. Yuuri rolled his eyes again but his lips turned up to a smile anyway. “It’s just so frustrating.”

“I know,” Phichit agreed as his expression turned somber. “I know Yuuko and Takeshi were socializing last night, so maybe they picked up a clue on how to solve this riddle. I didn’t manage after all, even though I tried to get something out from the unmated omegas I danced with.”

“I appreciate it,” Yuuri said, running his hand over his face. “Perhaps I simply need to let it go, and realise that this is something I can’t have.” The words stung, and Yuuri pushed down the pain in his chest from them, looking down into his cup. 

“Maybe,” Phichit said softly, and Yuuri looked up at him, matching his frown. “I don’t know. It’s not like it wouldn’t benefit both organisations to have the oyabun mate with an omega from the bratva. Maybe Feltsman wouldn’t be too offended if you asked?”

“And what if he is?” Yuuri asked. “What if he mates Victor off immediately, and then comes to parade it in front of me, to show me my one weakness, the one thing he has that I can never have?”

“We can still steal him, after what he said last night it doesn’t seem like he would object to you offering to court him?” Phichit suggested. “Do we really need the bratva as our friends anyway?” 

The last part was said as a joke, and Yuuri smiled as he shook his head, taking another mouth of tea. “Naaah, let's take him, see how bad it can get,” Yuuri said as he played along, making Phichit giggle. “I mean it’s been calm lately, maybe we should stir trouble.”

“Oh, we should,” Phichit agreed with a grin. “War sounds lovely.”

“Doesn’t it,” Yuuri chuckled, passing his cup between his hands as he plays the fantasy of actually stealing Victor from under the nose of that high-horsed alpha they call Pakhan. “Empires have burned for a single omega before,” Yuuri continued, really contemplating it now. They were on their home turf. It would be easy to bring Victor to Hasetsu, their strongest hold, and make him Yuuri’s. 

“They have,” Phichit agreed slowly, eyeing him carefully now. “Yuuri-”

They were interrupted by the sliding door to the side opening, and Yuuri looked over to find his close friend and guard Yuuko walking into the room, carrying an envelope.

“Oyabun,” she said, bowing deeply before coming to sit by the table. 

“Yu-chan,” Yuuri said with a sigh, but she simply waved him off, reaching for a cup on the tray, filling Yuuri’s cup before her own. “You don’t-”

“I know, I know,” the other alpha said with a smile. “But you take care of me and my family by running the Yakuza so well, you deserve to be treated respectfully, even if we are friends.”

“Thank you,” Yuuri said with a smile, letting the complement nestle into his chest. It was never easy, but he had to try to take things like this to heart. He and Yuuko had argued about it enough times. “I don’t do it alone, though.”

“That we can agree on,” Phichit said with a smile, eyeing the envelope Yuuko had placed on the table. “What’s that?”

“Oh, it’s something from the Pakhan to Yuuri, he had his men deliver it just a few moments ago, claiming it was important,” she said as she took a sip from her cup as she pushed the envelope to Phichit. He looked over at Yuuri, who nodded slowly in agreement. Phichit did too, and then started searching the envelope for anything suspicious. It had been done by someone before Yuuko brought it, Yuuri was sure, but they always checked again. Yuuri hadn’t opened his own mail ever since his mother retired. 

Phichit opened it carefully, and then carefully pulled out a single piece of paper, placing it on the table. Yuuri peered at it curiously. They had invited the Russians over for dinner that evening, so he was not sure what this could be about. 

“Dear Oyabun Katsuki Yuuri,” Phichit read, and then skimmed over the pleasantries of thanking them for the evening before. “Ah, here we are. We would like to invite the Oyabun to our residence for lunch, where an important agreement will be proposed.”

“An important agreement?” Yuuri asked slowly. “What could that be? We don’t discuss business in such a way. What couldn’t wait until tonight?” 

“Do you think it could be dangerous?” Phichit asked, and Yuuri frowned, taking the letter and sliding it over to himself to read it over. 

“Why would they try to trick us? We have been on good terms for a long time now, and there has been no deceiving from our side,” Yuuko said, and Yuuri hummed, trying to find what was hidden between the lines of text. 

“Do you want to go?” Phichit asked. Yuuri nodded slowly. 

“I’m intrigued,” he said truthfully. “Feltsman is a calculating man, who’s been Pakhan for a long time. I would be surprised to find he’s decided to flip on me from yesterday. Let’s agree.” 

He handed the letter to Yuuko, who looked at him for a long moment before nodding, waking away to send a response. 

“That is not how we do things,” Phichit said slowly. “What could he want to discuss in two hours that can’t wait in eight?” 

“I don’t know,” Yuuri said, emptying his cup. “We’ll have to go to find out.” 

  
  


________________________

  
  


Yuuri walked into the dining room of the villa the bratva had rented for their stay with Phichit by his side, Yuuko, Hisashi and Hikaru trailing along as security. They were greeted warmly by the door by an unmated omega, unfortunately not Victor, and then shown further into the building. Yuuri had decided to wear a suit for the occasion, as he was visiting an organisation that he knew preferred the garment, and he tried not to fiddle with the form fitting outfit, missing his yukata. The hangover was slightly better, and Yuuri counted that as today's small victory. He would have to see if Yakov Feltsman was about to make his day better, or worse. 

“The Pakhan waits for you inside,” the omega guiding them inside said, and then bowed, before pulling the door open. It was a dining room furnished in the western style, the Pakhan and his mate, as well as his son, seated at the high table. Yuuri straightened slightly as the occupants in the room looked towards them. 

Poise, control, power. 

Yuuri always had to be on his toes, always ready, always portaying the calculated, calm leader. 

“Katsuki-sama,” Feltsman said as he stood from his chair, the others at the table doing the same. Yuuri bowed, and Feltsman did too. “Thank you for accepting our invitation.”

“Mr. Feltsman,” Yuuri greeted with a slight smile, a show of good faith. Behind him, he could hear the guards shuffling. “I was too intrigued not to,” Yuuri admitted, and then took a step into the room. A familiar scent filled his nose as soon as he did, and he hastily turned to the side, almost on instinct, heart racing in his chest. 

On the floor, kneeling, with his head bowed, sat Victor. 

Yuuri suddenly felt slightly out of place, his body reacting instinctively in wanting to go to the omega but keeping completely still. He couldn’t act on instincts like that, he needed to keep in control. 

Why was he here?

Yuuri turned back to the table, trying to figure out what this meeting could be about. Feltsman’s mate had heard him and Victor last night, and Yuuri wondered if this had something to do with it, if his worries about Feltsman using the knowledge of the conversation against them was well founded. 

“Please sit, Katsuki-sama,” Feltsman said, and Yuuri nodded, walking further into the room to sit at the table, opposite the Pakhan. Phichit sat down next to him, the guards moving back to stand by the wall. On the opposite wall, Feltsman had two of his own. “I have a proposition I hope you will enjoy.”

“Is that so?” Yuuri asked, and then another unmated omega stepped into the room, pouring them wine and water. “What might that be?”

“I hope you do not find me crude when offering this, but from what I have been informed, it is not considered rude by your traditions to make this suggestion. If it is, I deeply apologize,” Feltsman started, before leaning forward, resting his forearms on the table. Yuuri looked at him for a moment, before nodding. “Proceed.”

“It is clear you are without a mate. I would like to offer you one.”

Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat, and he was unable not to glance to the side, at Victor’s bowed form. He couldn’t see the omega’s face from where he was sitting, and couldn’t know what he was thinking, but oh how he wanted to. Had this decision been made last night? Or this morning? Was it something that had been planned long before that?

“Yes, it is Victor here I am referring to,” Feltsman continued as he gestured to the omega kneeling on the floor, and Yuuri looked back at the alpha, pushing down both surprise, worry and excitement. 

“Why?” Yuuri asked, and Feltsman smiled, one of his rare ones. “What is it that you want?”

“No, you misunderstand me,” Feltsman said calmly. “This is a gift, it is how our traditions work. A sign of our good relations. I want to give you a mate, so I offer you this omega. From what I have understood from my own mate, you have some interest in him?”

This was almost too good to be true, and yet Yuuri found it on the tip of his tongue to say no. For one, Victor could be a spy or an assassin, but it seemed unlikely. The major reason was that the yakuza never accepted arrangements like this, since the omega was to decide for themselves. If Yuuri accepted, Feltsman would expect Victor to become his mate, and even if it was something Yuuri wanted, he could not do it if it meant going against Victor’s will. Plus, several of the lower level leaders still lived in hopes of Yuuri mating with one of their omega children. Not that that was going to happen. Still… 

He glanced to the side, looking at Victor properly now. This would be their only chance. Yuuri’s only chance. Perhaps he could work something out… perhaps…. An idea struck him, and he looked back at the Pakhan as his mind raced. 

“It is a most generous gift,” Yuuri started slowly. “I do, however, have a request, if I am to accept it.”

“Oh?” the Pakhan’s son, an alpha Yuuri knew as Georgi, spoke up. “What might that be?”

“I am aware that your traditions state that an omega should be mated within the day of the arrangement,” Yuuri started, and the family on the opposite side nodded. “We have…other traditions, and if I am to take a mate, as the head of this organisation, I am set to follow those.”

“Is this a method of stalling, Katsuki-sama?” Feltsman asked with narrowed eyes. “I will not let one of my omegas fall into a harem.”

“Of course not,” Yuuri assured him with raised hands. They did not have harems in the yakuza, and Yuuri would never let Victor fall into such a fate. “I simply ask you to let me tend to the traditions that we use in terms of a mating. 

“How long would it be then? Until the mating?” Georgi asked, and Yuuri swallowed thickly. No getting out of this question completely it seemed. Yuuri had a feeling that if he told them that it had to be Victor's choice, they would pull the offer back. Yuuri really didn’t want that. 

“Three weeks,” he said, sounding much more confident than he was. He had no idea how he was to pull this off, to please his own organisation as well as the bratva, but this was the best option he had. 

Yuuri felt the weight of the room watching him, the bratva as well as Phichit by his side, his guards behind him. Was Victor watching him too? Yuuri couldn’t break eye contact with Feltsman to find out. Could he make Victor fall in love with him within two weeks, and then plan a wedding in one? Yuuri had no idea, but he had to try. 

“It is acceptable,” Feltsman said after a long pause, and Yuuri let out a mental sigh of relief, not letting it show on the outside beyond an agreeing nod. The Pakhan stood then, and Yuuri did too, taking the offered hand. “Thank you, Katsuki-sama, for accepting this gift.”

“Thank you, Mr. Feltsman, for such an honourable gift,” Yuuri said as they shook hands, trying to push down the mix of emotions swirling in his mind. “We will celebrate with dinner tonight, and then I would like to take Victor with me to our home in Kyoto in the morning, to be able to follow the traditions I spoke of.”

“Certainly,” Feltsman said, and then the door opened, to reveal an omega carrying a tray of food. “And now that you have accepted Victor, we can invite him to the table.”

“Of course,” Yuuri said, and then turned, watching as Victor stood after the Pakhan’s instructions that he could, and walking on light feet to the table. He sat down next to Yuuri, and when Yuuri caught his eye there was a storm in them. 

A smile tugged at Victor’s lips as their eyes met, and Yuuri’s heart raced as he reached out, Victor’s hand coming to land in his. Yuuri turned the hand over, and while keeping eye contact with the omega leaned down to press his lips to Victor’s covered scent gland. Contract sealed. 

Hopefully, this wasn’t a terrible mistake. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Victor looked down at his suitcase, filled with pretty dresses, a passport, some toiletries. It seemed so little. An entire life, and he couldn’t even fill a suitcase. He had more in the bratva manor, but he doubted he would ever see them again. They weren’t his after all. Neither was this in the bag either, but now it seemed it was. He had to have something to wear after all.

“Do you have it all?” Lilia asked, and Victor nodded, closing the case before he turned to her. He had said goodbye to the other omegas before they left to accompany the Pakhan as he moved around town, and now it was only him and Lilia left, the minutes to when Victor would be handed over from one powerful alpha to another counting down. 

He didn’t know why he was so excited.

Perhaps it was the way Yuuri had looked at him during lunch yesterday, his dark eyes straying back to Victor over and over. Victor had wanted to follow him when he left, to come with him and not turn back, but he wasn’t allowed. He had to be patient, and he had to hold back and wait. 

The wait was over now. 

“Good, Vitya. Come,” Lilia said, and Victor nodded again, starting to walk out behind her. Lilia let him catch up, and then they walked side by side towards the Oyabun’s Tokyo villa. Apparently, it wasn’t where Yuuri actually lived, according to what had been said yesterday, only a residence for when he had business in the city. Victor was to come with him to his actual home, to go through the traditions of the yakuza, whatever they were. 

Victor hoped he would measure up. 

As they walked, Lilia spoke about how to be a good mate to a powerful alpha, to always treat them with respect, to listen, to not argue, to spread his legs when asked, to be quiet.

“You will mate into a completely different culture, many things will be different,” she said. “You will have to look to your alpha for guidance. Do as he says. Katsuki Yuuri is known to treat omegas well, but do not take that kindness for granted.”

“Yes, Madam,” Victor answered, the whole conversation making his stomach turn. He had heard these types of speeches before, of course. It was a major part of the bratva's education of their omegas. Still, now it was reality. Would Yuuri treat him like that? Like Victor knew Yakov treated Lilia, like most alphas in the bratva treated their mates?

They arrived at the villa, and Lilia knocked twice, before they both lowered their heads in submission, and waited. Victor could hear the door slide open, and a scent from an alpha, mated, came from the opening. He closed his eyes. This was it. Nothing would ever be the same from now on. 

“Rise,” the alpha said, and as they did Victor’s eyes met the brown gaze of one of the guards that had been with Yuuri yesterday. She smiled sweetly, and it eased some of the nerves pooling in his gut. “Good day.”

“I have come to deliver Victor to the Oyabun,” Lilia said in a steady voice, English heavily accented. The alpha in the door smiled wider. 

“We are happy to accept him,” she said and then stepped aside. Victor took one more look at Lilia, and then he stepped inside, hearing how the alpha bid Lilia goodbye before the door closed again. He was standing in a hallway that led back by a corridor, sliding doors lining the walls. It was simple but beautiful. Nothing extravagant about it. Where is Yuuri here? Was Victor going to meet him right away? He looked down at his clothing, fidgeting slightly. Did he look good enough? 

One of the doors opened, and an omega stepped out, a cigarette hanging from her lips, smoke dancing towards the ceiling from it. Victor blinked in surprise. An omega would never be allowed to smoke in the bratva. It was done by alphas and betas only. He got a smirk as response to his surely shocked expression, and he hurriedly schooled it back to something more neutral. 

“Welcome, Victor,” the alpha said beside him, and he jumped, blushing for being so skittish. The alpha smiled kindly, and even the omega down the hall softened her expression, pulling the cigarette from her mouth as she blew out smoke. “It’s alright. My name is Yuuko Nishigori, you can call me Yu-chan, and I’m Katsuki-sama’s guard. We met yesterday.”

“Nice to meet you, Yu-chan,” Victor said, glancing down the hall towards the other omega. Yuuko started walking down the hall, and Victor followed, hand clutching the handle of the suitcase tight. 

“This is Katsuki Mari, she’s the oyabun’s older sister,” Yuuko introduced, and Victor’s stomach flipped violently. He looked at her again, and she bowed her head politely. Victor mirrored her, hoping he was getting things right. 

“I am glad to meet you, Victor,” Mari said. “My brother speaks very warmly of you, especially after a few glasses of sake.”

“Really?” Victor asked with wide eyes, and then caught himself, looking down at his feet once more. 

“Mari!” Yuuko chided, and Mari laughed. Victor dared to look up at them both, but they seemed completely relaxed, scents only happy and content.

“What, he will know soon enough,” Mari said. “Although, I would guess Yuuri will keep away from the alcohol for a while. He will want to make a good impression on Victor.”

“He will?” Victor asked carefully, and Mari looked at him with a gleam in her eyes, nodding. One of the knots in Victor’s stomach unraveled at that. 

“Oh, yes he will,” both women said, and then laughed, Victor letting a soft yet nervous giggle escape his lips as well. Mari shook her head, and then stepped back with a jerk of her head. 

“Come on, let’s get you ready,” she said, and Victor followed slowly, Yuuko calling out a ‘have fun’ behind them before closing the door. Victor moved with Mari into the room, which seemed to be some sort of bedroom, the walls void of decoration, only a single bed resting against one of the walls. On a hanger by the window hung a single robe with several ribbons next to it, a garment Victor recognized as a kimono. The fabric was deep blue, with pink and white patterns. 

“Is that for me?” Victor asked, as Mari walked straight to it, and the other omega nodded. “It’s beautiful.”

“I’m glad you think so. Yuuri went out and bought it for you this morning. I don’t know if Yuuri will want you to wear them all the time, but he wanted you to be in one as you go home.”

“I’ve never put one on,” Victor said, nerves filling his stomach. “I don’t know how-”

“Oh, that’s why I’m here. So, get out of that dress, and we’ll get started,” Mari said calmly, walking to the side of the room to put out her cigarette, turned away. Victor did as told, and then Mari approached, handing him an undergarment to put on before picking up the robe. She slid it on over his arms, and hummed as she tugged a little at it. 

“You will have attendants at home to help you in the mornings to put this on, if you choose to wear it, but I wanted to do it today,” Mari said, looking deep in concentration as she continued to put the different layers of the fabric around his body. “You can learn how to do it yourself as well.”

“Why?” Victor asked, and a smile tugged at Mari’s lips, and she looked up to meet his eye, before looking down to continue working on the kimono. “Why did you want to help me? I’m sure there are others that could.”

“I guess I wanted to see you before you met Yuuri, to get an understanding of who you are. This is a big deal for us after all,” she said, before she paused in her work, looking Victor in the eye. “I assumed you would be scared too, leaving everything you know for an alpha you’ve met four times in four years.”

“I am- but not as much as I think I probably should,” Victor admitted. Mari let out a chuckle, and Victor joined in. “I guess. He’s very different from other alphas I’ve met, and I- he makes me feel safe when I’m around him.”

“Yuuri isn’t like other alphas you have met, that is true. Don’t mistake me, he is very much an alpha and very aware of his power and how to use it, but he won’t use it on you in vain. He is kind and caring to those close to him, and will burn down the world if someone hurts them. He’s already smitten with you, so don’t worry too much. He would want you to be yourself. Got it?”

“Got it,” Victor echoed, even if he wasn’t fully sure who he was. He had been formed after a role once he presented, stripped of everything Victor, told to lock it inside. Mari grinned before going back to the hanger to grab another fabric to wrap around Victor’s waist. 

“When will the ceremony take place? Katsuki-sama said three weeks, yes?” Victor asked, and Mari looked up at him with wide eyes, blinking.

“Ceremony?” she asked, and then moved around to his back as she started tying the fabric around his waist together. 

“Yes the- the wedding?” Victor clarified. Did they not call it a ceremony in Japan? Had he said it wrong? 

“Have you proposed to the Oyabun? You have not courted yet?” Mari asked, and Victor understood none of that. Yakov had given Victor to the Oyabun. Wasn’t that proposal enough?

“What?” he asked, feeling confusion and fear rise in his body. Had Yuuri not planned to mate with him after all?

“Oh,” Mari said, as if in understanding, and came around to face him. She was frowning, and licked her lips as if searching for her words, before she looked into his eyes again. “Uhm, Victor...the Oyabun, Yuuri, will never mate you without courting you before. He is a good alpha. It will be up to you after all.”

“What do you mean?” Victor asked, the explanation not making sense. What would be up to Victor?

“It is up to the omega, after a courting period, to ask the alpha to wed. Omega’s have less rights in this world, but in the yakuza, they always get to choose their mate,” Mari explained. Victor didn’t fully understand still, but he decided to leave it. He didn’t want to seem dumb, and it’s not as if it wasn’t that easy for them. There was an agreement.

“But- but the agreement?” Victor said, and Mari smiled, almost smirked. 

“Yes, I don’t know how my brother has planned to get out of that mess, but it will be interesting to see,” she said with a chuckle. Victor frowned, and she shook her head, walking around him to tug at the kimono, probably to make sure it sat as it should. “I would not worry too much about it. Yuuri will take care of you Victor.”   
“I hope he will,” Victor muttered, and then the other omega came around to face him again, smiling. 

“I know you don’t know him yet, but you will, and then you can make your decision,” she said and Victor still had a hard time making sense of that, but he nodded anyway. “Alright, all done. Let's go up and meet Yuuri.” 

Nervousness rose in Victor’s body again, and he nodded, hands coming up to fiddle with his hair. He had left it loose today, but Mari had said nothing about it, so he could only hope it would be alright. 

Mari led him out of the room, and Yuuko looked up from her desk by the door, smiling widely as she spotted them. 

“Is he done yet?” Mari asked, and Yuuko nodded, nose scrunching up slightly. 

“Yes, Sota-san just left,” she said, and Victor caught Mari rolling her eyes but nodding. Sota-san… wasn’t that the alpha Yuuri had mentioned at the party? The alpha Victor had declined a dance with? Perhaps it wasn’t the same.

Mari thanked her, and then led Victor up the stairs. The villa wasn’t in any way flashy, but neatly kept. Victor wasn’t surprised, it made sense to try to not draw too much attention to oneself after all. They stopped in a hallway that smelled faintly of lavender and pine, and angry alpha. Victor shuddered. 

“Here we are. This is Yuuri’s office,” Mari said as they reached another sliding door on the second floor, giving him a reassuring smile even if it was strained. Surely she could smell it too. “Ready?”

“No,” Victor admitted with a chuckle, and Mari nodded in understanding. Victor let out a long breath and nodded back, and then Mari slid the door open. 

Victor’s eyes fell on the alpha immediately. Yuuri was standing in the middle of the room, and by the sound of the door he turned, looking right at Victor. A blush spread over his cheeks, and it was enough to give Victor courage to step inside towards him. 

He could hear the door slide shut behind him, and the closer he got the stronger Yuuri’s scent became, the scent from the other alpha disappearing. Victor’s heart raced. He hadn’t been alone in a room with an alpha since presentation, and perhaps he should feel fear, but just like every time he had met Yuuri before, he felt nothing but safe.

“Welcome Victor,” Yuuri said, and then bowed. Victor came to a stop and bowed too, keeping a few meters between them. 

“Thank you, Katsuki-sama,” Victor greeted, and when he straightened Yuuri had taken a step towards him, his dark eyes looking into his. He was in a pair of blue framed glasses today, something Victor had never seen before, as well as wearing Japanese style of clothing, hair falling softly over his forehead. He looked soft, but still so very handsome. “And thank you for accepting the offer from the Pakhan, I feel most honored.”

“Oh, the honor is most definitely mine,” Yuuri said, and Victor felt a shiver rush down his spine. “You look absolutely beautiful. Thank you, for wearing it for me.”

“Thank you for getting it for me. Mari helped me,” Victor said, and Yuuri nodded. “She was very kind.”

“I’m happy to hear it. If anyone treats you with anything but kindness or respect, let me know, will you? I do not accept such behaviour,” Yuuri said, and Victor nodded, looking down into the ground. He fidgeted. He wasn’t sure what was expected of him in this situation, and he was very confused from the conversation with Mari. 

“I will keep that in mind,” Victor said, and then glanced up, catching Yuuri frowning at him. Silence stretched, and Victor fidgeted again. He didn’t feel unsafe, Yuuri’s scent was calm and soothing, he just wasn’t sure where he belonged. 

“I have something for you,” Yuuri finally said, and Victor perked up slightly, watching as Yuuri stepped over to the desk behind him. 

“You already gave me this,” Victor said, gesturing to the kimono. 

“Yes, I plan on giving you many more gifts in the weeks to come, and if I am lucky, the years following as well,” Yuuri admitted, and it made Victor’s heart skip a beat. “Did Mari tell you about our courting traditions?”

“She mentioned them, yes, but I’m not sure I understand,” Victor admitted, and Yuuri smiled softly. “Would you- could you explain to me?”

“Of course,” Yuuri said. “Come over here?” 

Victor did as told, his heart beating a little faster as he came to face Yuuri by his desk. He looked down at the velvet box on the wooden desk, and Yuuri smiled, opening to reveal the contents of it. Victor gasped. 

It was a beautiful white gold and pearl choker with matching cuffs. Victor had never seen such pretty jewelry in his life. 

“This is a courting gift, may I have your hand?” Yuuri asked slowly. Victor lifted his hand and Yuuri turned it, scent gland up. “For you, if I’ve understood it correctly, the collars and cuffs are a sign of ownership, yes?” 

“Yes,” Victor agreed, and Yuuri nodded, his fingers opening the hook keeping the white satin ribbon over the gland. He pulled the cuff away, and then frowned, his scent turned worried. “What?” Victor asked, feeling fear spike in his chest now. Scent glands were very important, and if something were wrong with an omega’s an alpha would surely not want them. 

“It’s very irritated?” Yuuri asked, thumb caressing softly over the skin. It felt very nice. “Does it usually look like this?” 

“Yes it’s- it’s intentional, to make sure more scent is produced,” Victor explained, and Yuuri looked up at him with wide eyes, making even more fear rise in Victor’s body. “There’s nothing wrong with them, I promise! I’m not defective!”

“No,” Yuuri said firmly, and Victor fell quiet. “That’s not what I- I can’t believe they do that. Does it not bother you? Hurt you?” 

“Yes,” Victor admitted. “But it’s a rule set by the Pakhan, and if one goes against him… it’s just better not to.” 

“Unbelievable,” Yuuri muttered. He let the cuff drop to the floor as if it were trash, and then he let go of Victor’s hand and moved over to the other side of his desk, before coming back to Victor’s side, a jar in his hand. “This is an ointment my father makes, it helps with inflammation. Would it be okay if I put it on?” 

“Yes,” Victor said, slightly stunned. Yuuri smiled, soft and sweet, and unscrewed the lid of the jar, placing it on the desk. He leaned down then, eyes on Victor as he did, and pressed his lips to the gland, a soft press of lips. Victor gasped, something warm and lovely shooting through his body at the contact. Yuuri let out a content hum, and then straightened. 

“Was that okay?” he asked, and Victor nodded, holding back from asking him to do it again. Yuuri grinned. “I’m glad.” 

He dipped his finger into the ointment then, and slowly rubbed it over Victor’s gland. Victor’s scent filled the room, but Yuuri said nothing of it, even as it was clearly laced with attraction and affection, even if there was confusion too. Maybe because Yuuri’s scent matched his on the first two regards. 

“So, for us, the cuffs and collar mean security. It’s something to keep the omega safe,” Yuuri explained, reaching into the box and pulling out the first cuff. “There are locks to them, and the only one who holds the key is the omega.”

“Oh,” Victor said in surprise, smiling as the cool pearls were placed around his wrist. “That feels really nice.”

“Good, it’s supposed to,” Yuuri said pointedly, and Victor let out a soft giggle, something that made Yuuri smile too. “Now, after mating, most omegas don’t use them, because they don’t have to. The mating bite protects them from being unwillingly bonded,” Yuuri explained as he moved over to the other cuff, removing the satin and threw it to the side. 

“That makes sense,” Victor said. It wasn’t how it was done in the bratva, but if the cuffs and collars had been used for safety, something the omegas had control over, Victor could understand the relief of not having to use them. 

“Yes, most very much enjoy showing off their mating bites as well,” Yuuri said with a smile. He leaned down to press his lips to the other wrist, making Victor gasp, before rubbing ointment on that as well.

“Now, this is a gift, a courting gift. It’s not traditionally what an alpha would give an omega in the yakuza,” Yuuri said, placing the second cuff over Victor’s scent gland, clicking the lock in place. “But since you were wearing these dreadful things, I felt they were appropriate.”

“You’re very kind, Katsuki-sama,” Victor said, feelings slightly breathless as Yuuri stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Victor’s neck. He found the clip easily and opened it, the collar falling to the floor. 

Yuuri was so very close, and Victor couldn’t help but take a deep breath of his lovely scent, a soft whimper leaving his lips from their close proximity. He should probably be afraid, but he wasn’t. Yuuri made him feel safe in a way he hadn’t in a long time. 

“Would you call me Yuuri, Victor?” he asked, and Victor let out a gasp, catching his eye as he pulled back. 

“Yes,” Victor agreed. Yuuri smiled, bright and beautiful, and then dipped his fingers into the ointment, rubbing over the even more sensitive glands on Victor’s neck. He was slightly disappointed that Yuuri hadn’t kissed them too, but didn’t say anything, simply enjoying being pampered, because that was very much what it felt like. 

“Thank you,” Yuuri said, as if it was Victor who had given him something, and not the other way around. “Is there something else you would like me to call you?”

“Vitya,” Victor said immediately, and Yuuri nodded, reaching for the collar. Victor turned, and Yuuri slid it around his neck, the pearls feeling so good against his neck. They fit perfectly, not too tight or too loose. 

“There we are,” Yuuri said, and Victor turned back with a smile. “How do they feel?”

“Wonderful,” Victor said earnestly, giving the alpha a smile, and Yuuri grinned back. “Thank you so much.” 

“Here’s the key,” Yuuri said, handing it over to Victor who put it into a pocket Mari had shown him was sewn into the kimono. “I’ll make sure the box is delivered to your room at Yu-topia.”

“Yu-topia?” Victor asked, and Yuuri nodded. 

“Yes, it’s the main home for me, in Hasetsu. It will take us a few hours by car to get there, so we are to leave soon. You will have your own room there, while I do my best to try to charm you.”

“Yuuri,” Victor said with a smile, feeling a blush spread over his cheeks again as he shook his head. “How does it work, courting?”

“That’s pretty much it, I’ll do my best to spoil you, and then once you feel like I’ve proven myself, you propose,” Yuuri explained. “A little more practically - we go on dates, I give you everything I can think of that you would enjoy, we get to know each other. In the end it’s your choice if you want us to dissolve that, or if we are to be mated.” 

“And if I want to walk away?” Victor asked. There wasn’t anything in him that wanted to, but he wanted to know what was going through Yuuri’s mind. There was one thing to talk about Victor being free to choose, another to prove it was true. “What would you tell the Pakhan?”

“Making people disappear isn’t that hard. I have a contact in Switzerland you could go live with for a while,” Yuuri said, a slight frown forming between his brows. 

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed, and the alpha shook his head, letting out a long breath. 

“I just-,” he started, looking Victor straight in the eye as he continued. “I want a mate who wants to be with me, to share this life with me. I am not sure exactly what you have been taught in the past, but in the yakuza, you will always have your free will. I will never command you, I will never degrade you, and I will never force you. You can deny me at any time, if you so please. Speak up against me, tell me your opinions. I might argue with you if I don’t agree, but I expect you to do the same.”

“And will you care for me?” Victor asked, feeling tears burn in his eyes. This was far more than he had ever expected to gain. He had felt drawn to Yuuri from the beginning, having enjoyed his company from the start in a way he hadn’t felt before. Maybe this was it. Yuuri had always treated him with respect like any other.

“I will,” Yuuri said, and Victor couldn’t hold back his smile then. He reached out and Yuuri met him half way, lacing their fingers together.

“Okay,” Victor said in a breath. “Let us go to Hasetsu then, and court.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: Yuuri does his best to charm the omega in his care, and deal with the Yakuza as he falls more for Victor with each day that pass. Everything seems to be going well, until.... 
> 
> Want to read it now? Check out this [twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20)
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	3. Chapter 3

“I am aware this is not how we usually conduct things,” Yuuri said slowly, his back straight, posture commanding as he addressed the room of alphas. It felt like he had repeated this phrase ten times, and soon his patience would run out. “But it is a decision I have made. Victor and I have decided to court, and even if there was an arrangement that came before that, I gave him every opportunity to pull out from it.”

“Katsuki-sama,” Oda said with a frown. He was one of the older leaders, and he had yet to speak his mind on the matter. “I am sure you have good intentions for this, and I understand your reasoning better now after your explanation. I think many of us are merely surprised. You have never seemed interested in a mate prior to this.”

“I have not been interested before, I am now. I am interested in Victor,” Yuuri said firmly, and Oda nodded, seeming to come to a consensus to not question Yuuri’s decision. 

They were in one of Yu-topia’s sitting rooms, and Yuuri had brought the higher leaders of the organisation together to inform them formally of his and Victor’s courting. It had taken a few days to gather them all, and some had heard the information before this meeting, others having received it for the first time today. 

The reception of the news had been mixed. Most sour about it was still Minami Sota, who was sulking in the corner of the room, giving off a displeased scent but saying nothing. He had said enough the day after the agreement had been made, and Yuuri was happy he had not voiced it again. 

“I am very happy for you Katsuki-sama,” Satsuki said, and Yuuri smiled towards her. “I am very glad you have found someone to cherish, and I hope your courting will go well.”

“Thank you,” Yuuri said earnestly. A few other of the leaders voiced their congratulations, and as the meeting concluded Yuuri felt a little better. He could not control that all was not pleased, but he was glad some were happy for him. Hopefully the others would follow, or he would have to deal with it. He left his office as soon as he was able, excitement filling his chest for his evening plans. 

There was a spring to Yuuri’s step that felt very unfamiliar, but good. It carried him from his office along the porch running along the side of the Yu-topia building towards the wing where Victor was staying. They had arrived five days ago, and after Yuuri introduced Victor to the members of the yakuza living at Yu-topia, the omega had joined him and his family for a private dinner. 

Yuuri’s parents had been wary, and understandably so, and the mood had been stiff at first. Yuuri was very thankful for Mari who had accepted Victor fully already, talking with him as if they had known each other for years. It seemed to quell his parents' worries as well, and soon they too were trying to get to know Victor better. 

The omega had been quiet to begin with, but after gentle prodding from Hiroko and Toshiya he slowly opened up, and at the end of it he seemed fairly relaxed, even if he spoke sparsely. Yuuri was fortunate enough to have him lean into his side as Yuuri escorted him back to his room. 

Victor was so incredibly pretty. Yuuri barely knew what to do with himself as they walked side by side. 

The house had been in a slight frenzy the day they returned, buzzing with the fact that Yuuri had brought an omega with him to court, as well as coming home earlier than intended. He knew Phichit had called ahead, and while the house was in order, the occupants were a little fidgety. Coming home always meant a bit more work to make sure everything was in order, but Yuuri had pushed more over to Phichit than he usually did, ending work early in the days if he could. He had more important matters to tend to after all. 

Phichit understood. An alpha only courted an omega once after all.

Hopefully. 

Yuuri had given Victor a thorough tour of the large house on the second day, showing him every nook and cranny he guessed the omega could find interesting, as well as introduced him to his dog Vicchan, who had taken to spending more time with Victor than Yuuri since they returned. Yuuri was only mildly jealous, but mostly because he too wanted to spend time with Victor, rather than go over treaties. 

Luckily, he could spend each evening with him, and the more they got to know each other, the more Victor relaxed and opened up. Yuuri lavished him with gifts. Books, jewelry, clothing, and a cellphone. Victor looked wide-eyed at it all, and thanked him warmly each time. He was curious, and the more his liveliness was encouraged the more he opened up. It was beautiful to see.

Victor was a caged storm. Yuuri wanted to break him free. 

Yuuri’s work day had been longer today because of the meeting. He could only hope the news wouldn’t stir too much trouble. He would have to make sure he checked in with his closer contacts to see what the gossip said. Sota still worried him, but he decided to let it go for now. 

Now it was after four, and Yuuri was on his way to Victor with another gift. He had been thinking about it ever since that first dance they shared over four years ago, and now he would finally be able to give it to him

Yuuri reached the door, and his heart picked up speed slightly as he raised his hand to knock, a few sharp ones, before he stepped back and waited. He could hear shuffling inside, and then the door slid open, revealing Victor in a pink yukata. Yuuri grinned. Perfect. 

“Yuuri,” Victor said with a smile, bowing slightly. He was truly so beautiful, and his scent was divine. “I’m so glad to see you.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Yuuri said. “May I whisk you away?”

“Of course,” Victor said, glancing back into his room. “Do I need to bring something? What are we doing?”

“Walking in the gardens, before dinner,” Yuuri informed him, and Victor nodded, stepping out on the porch and taking Yuuri’s offered arm. 

“I missed you today,” Victor said, almost carefully as they walked arm in arm forward to the back of the main building. It served as the oyabun’s home as well as the place where all of the business was conducted. 

“I missed you too,” Yuuri admitted, happy about how excited Victor smelled. “We will have to make the most of our time together.”

“Good plan, what did you do this afternoon?” Victor asked, and Yuuri smiled, doing a retelling of his meeting while leading Victor towards the greenery. Some of the smaller houses, residential and an onsen, lined the sides of the neatly kept garden, creating a sheltered feeling. The garden was vast, full of ponds, purling waterfalls, stone steps through the water, and bridges. In the ponds swam colorful koi, and in the lush greenery one could get lost for hours, walking raked gravel paths. 

“It’s so beautiful,” Victor said, and Yuuri preened. “I spent most of yesterday here. It must be nice to have so much greenery so close.”

“It is, I’ve always enjoyed coming out here, even as a child,” Yuuri admitted, purposefully guiding Victor towards his favorite bench, a more secluded space of the garden. Yuuri should know, he usually hid there when it all became too much. Not that Victor needed to know that. 

“I bet you were adorable,” Victor said, and Yuuri shook his head, moving some branches to let Victor into his safe haven. 

“Don’t ask my mother for baby pictures,” Yuuri said, and then he sat Victor down on the bench. 

“Yuuriii, when you say it like that I have to,” Victor laughed, and Yuuri smiled. It had taken so little to coax Victor to open up, as if he was just bubbling under the surface. Yuuri became more and more smitten by the minute.

“Please don’t,” Yuuri laughed, sitting down next to the omega. “What did you do today?”

“Oh, I explored a bit more,” Victor said with his blue eyes focused on Yuuri. “Mari finally had time to show me the onsen, since you couldn’t. I didn’t try them though, but I look forward to it.”

Yuuri pushed down the sudden need he felt to see Victor in the hot springs, his delicate skin turned pink from the heat. How he would look, being bare under the water surface, his long hair spilling like silk in the water, and yep Yuuri needed to stop now before he started smelling like horny alpha. 

“That’s nice, I’m glad you’re getting along. My sister isn’t the easiest to charm so it says alot about you that you managed,” Yuuri said as he pushed away the metal images of Victor in the water. If he had the privilege to mate with Victor, the omega could come to his private onsen, and maybe Yuuri could make due of the many fantasies prodding in his mind. 

“She’s very kind, not like any other omega I’ve ever met, but I think that’s why I like her. I feel like if she didn’t like me she would never spend time with me, so I feel safe around her in all this,” Victor gestured vaguely around him, looking down at the bench before looking up at Yuuri again, his scent nervous. “Sort of like I feel around you.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said, his heart flipping in his chest. “Why?”

“I don’t know, really,” Victor said with a frown. “I just- ever since presentation I’ve been made to feel like a thing, like a possession. You never treated me like that, even from the first time we met. I remember you asked if I liked dogs, and no one had asked me something like that in the two years since I became an omega. It’s such a silly thing, I know, but…”

“I get it,” Yuuri said with a smile, his heart clenching slightly. Sure, omegas didn’t have as many rights in Japan either, but they were never treated like objects. “I’m glad you’re feeling better here.”

“Yes, the whole atmosphere here is different,” Victor observed. “Everyone bows, but the omegas don’t show submission to every alpha they see. They’re happier, relaxed, and speak their mind.”

“I hope you will feel like that too,” Yuuri said, and Victor grinned, before something thoughtful crossed his expression. Yuuri was just about to ask what it was, but then it vanished, and Victor spoke once more.

“So, is this your favourite spot here? I feel like we only saw a fraction of the garden.”

“Yes, and yes,” Yuuri agreed. “I want to show you the rest, but I wanted to present you with another gift first.”

“A gift?” Victor asked with wide eyes. “You gave me something yesterday.”

“Yes, and I have a gift planned for tomorrow as well,” Yuuri said with a chuckle, watching Victor’s cheeks pinken. He pulled the thin box from his pocket, and then held it out. “I hope you will like it.”

“Yuuri,” Victor said with a soft smile, taking the box from his hands. He opened it slowly, and then tilted his head. Inside lay a cherry tree hair pin, with a sakura ornament. “It’s beautiful. What is it?” 

Victor picked up the pin and looked at it with wonder, and Yuuri grinned. “Hand it to me and turn over,” he instructed, and Victor frowned for a second before doing as told. 

Yuuri pulled Victor’s hair back from his face slowly, twisting it around like his mother had taught him, and then around into a knot, before securing it with the pin. It looked just as amazing against Victor’s silver hair as he had hoped. 

“Are you done?” Victor asked, and Yuuri grinned, picking up his phone. 

“Almost,” Yuuri admitted, bringing his phone up to take a photo, before putting it down again. Victor was wearing the pearled choker, but his neck looked far too inviting like this. Yuuri wanted to lean down to kiss it, but held back. “Okay, turn back.”

“It’s a hair pin?” Victor asked, feeling carefully behind before Yuuri put his phone up. “Oh Yuuri,” he said as he saw the photo, grinning widely. “It’s so pretty..”

“I agree, it suits you very well.”

Victor blushed, before looking over at Yuuri again, leaning forward to press his lips to Yuuri’s cheek. A soft gasp left Yuuri’s lips, and Victor grinned widely as he retreated, looking far too proud of himself. 

“I take it you like it,” Yuuri said in response, and Victor nodded. Yuuri preened, and then stood. “Okay good, come now, let’s see the rest of the garden.”

Victor followed without any complaint, and Yuuri was sure he leaned a bit more into his side as he did

__________________

  
  


Yuuri felt extremely proud with Victor on his arm, looking gorgeous in his white and blue yukata, hair pulled up by another new jeweled hair piece Yuuri had gifted him that morning. Phichit had dictated that Yuuri should take the day to spend with Victor, since all was so calm in the organisation, and Yuuri happily agreed. 

He felt like he was preening, but he really didn’t care. Victor was covered in things Yuuri had gifted him, objects the omega himself had decided to wear. Yuuri had told him repeatedly that he could wear his old clothes if he wanted, but Victor had shook his head, his blue eyes shining as he said he liked the gifts Yuuri had given him better. Yuuri’s inner alpha was ecstatic. 

They were going down to the market, and as they did Victor asked repeated questions about it, and Yuuri answered them as best he could. The yakuza was deeply involved with most businesses in Hasetsu, and it was one of the reasons the town was still thriving while other small towns were withering and dying. It was important to Yuuri to take care of the small vendors and restaurants, and he felt they did a fairly good job. Almost all families had someone working in the yakuza, which made the organization feel even more intimate, even if it was large. 

The scent of food filled their noses, and Yuuri happily led Victor from stall to stall, getting handed salty and greasy food, and sweet and smooth desserts. It was wonderful seeing the world from Victor’s eyes, as he opened up, as he started to live again. 

Yuuri hoped he would spend his life getting to see him blossom. 

They were looking at some fruit, the vendor trying to explain to Victor what the different kinds were, when someone pulled Yuuri’s attending from the conversation.

“Katsuki-sama,” Sota’s voice called, and Yuuri turned, raising his hand over his eyes so he could see better. Sota and his son Kenjirou were standing in the walkway between the stalls, and they both bowed as Yuuri looked at them, Yuuri giving a shallow one in return. 

“Sota-sama, Kenjiro-kun,” Yuuri greeted, taking half a step away from Victor towards them. 

“Are you out shopping?” Kenjirou asked, and Yuuri smiled and shook his head. 

“No, I simply wanted to show Victor the town. We’re exploring,” Yuuri explained, nodding towards Victor by the stall. 

“Oh!” Kenjirou said, his face spreading into a wide smile. “Congratulations on your courting Katsuki-sama.” 

“Thank you,” Yuuri said with a soft smile. “How about you, are you out looking for something in particular?” Yuuri’s eyes strayed to Sota, catching his dark gaze turned to Victor. Yuuri’s stomach dropped, but Sota soon looked back at him, schooling his expression to something neutral. 

“Yes, we are out looking for some new things for Kenjirou,” Sota said with a smile, but it looked strained. Yuuri had a bad feeling. He would have to look into this once he returned to Yu-topia. 

“Yuuri,” Victor said, and then Yuuri felt the omega’s hand on his arm, slotting perfectly into his. Yuuri turned to him and smiled, his eyes dipping to Victor’s lips, slightly red stained from fruit. God, Yuuri was so gone. “I liked the red ones, and she was so sweet to me.”

“I’m glad,” Yuuri said, and then turned back to the Minamis. “Victor, this is Minami Sota, he works in the organisation, and his son, Kenjirou.” 

“Good day,” Victor said with a slight bow. “I hope you will enjoy the market as well as we have.”

“Very nice to meet you, Victor-san,” Kenjirou said with a deep bow, and Yuuri smiled. Kenjirou took after his late omega father, who had sadly passed three years ago. He was sweet and energetic. Very different from his alpha father. “I hope you are enjoying Hasetsu. Congratulations on your courting.”

“Oh,” Victor said, and a pretty blush spread over his cheeks. “Thank you. I have been very fortunate to be able to spend so much time with Yuuri.”

“I hope he treats you nice enough for you to want to become his mate,” Kenjirou said chippery, and Yuuri glanced at Sota, but the alpha looked perfectly poised, expression neutral. Was Yuuri over reacting? Was he becoming one of those possessive alphas who always assumed the worst around their omega? 

“He is treating me better than I ever expected to be treated,” Victor said, and Yuuri felt a tug at his heart. He was so happy to be able to give this to Victor, no matter how this would evolve between them. He could barely think of Victor becoming one of those glassy-eyed omegas he sometimes saw on alphas arms when they were abroad. Not when he had gotten to see him so alive.

“You deserve it all and more,” Yuuri said firmly, before turning to the Minamis. “Now, if you will excuse us, I have a ninja castle to show Victor.”

“Really, ninja?” Victor asked with wide eyes, gaze filler with wonder. Yuuri laughed, unable to stop himself. He was just so cute. “Oh, Yuuri! Can we take selfies together next to it?”

“Whatever you want,” Yuuri said with a grin, holding back from the urge to press his lips to Victor’s cheek. He turned back to Sota and Kenjirou, and once again he thought he saw something dark pass in Sota’s gaze. It was gone in a second, and they all bid each other farwell before walking their separate ways. Uneasiness pooled in Yuuri’s gut. He should definitely look into it.

  
  


___________________

A loud terrified scream pulled Yuuri from his book that same night, and he shot out of bed, grabbing a robe and his gun as he did. He pulled the garment on in a second, and then pushed the door open, eyes wide as he looked around the corridor. He searched for anything that could lead him to where the sound had come from, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. He was sure he heard it, and he tried to calm his racing heart so he could hear something over his pulse. 

Something clattered to the ground and broke somewhere to his right, and Yuuri took off into a sprint towards it, trying to hear more exactly where it was coming from. Others were waking now too, and it made everything too loud. Yuuri suddenly came across a faint trace of distressed scent from an omega, and his eyes widened as he realised the familiar tones of it. 

He ran with a new goal, and then all but skidded to a stop outside of Victor’s room, yanking the door open with his gun raised. 

The distressed scent all but exploded from the room and filled Yuuri’s senses, making adrenaline rush in his veins. Pheromones from an angry alpha, lavender and pine, were laced into it as well, and Yuuri gasped from its intensity, trying to make sense of the situation. His eyes and gun went to the figure standing first, the silhouette of a weapon in their hand drawing him to it. It was Victor’s blue eyes that met his, and Yuuri’s own eyes widened. Victor was trembling, his hands and the gun pointed towards someone on the ground. 

Yuuri turned, only to see Minami Sota laying there on the floor. He had scratches on his face and a large bruise forming on his cheek. Yuuri turned back to Victor, seeing his cracked lip, blood trailing down his cheek from a cut, a bruise already forming under it. He was only in a thin robe, probably to sleep in, his neck and cuffs removed. Yuuri dropped his arm down, grip on the gun still tight. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri said, and Victor let out a shaky breath, eyes turning to Yuuri for a second, and then back to the alpha on the floor. “Vitya are you alright?”

“Yes- I- Yuuri, I-,” he stuttered as tears started streaming down his face, and Yuuri pointed his gun to the alpha on the floor as he slowly approached. 

“Sssh, it’s okay,” Yuuri said, eyes moving between Sota on the floor and the shaking omega infront of him. “It’s okay, you’re okay.”

“Oyabun! He attacked me!” Sota said from the floor, and Yuuri frew him a pointed look, a growl starting in his chest. He could feel his own commanding scent start to push through, and he saw how the alpha cowered from it. Victor did too, and Yuuri took another step towards him. 

“Vitya, look at me,” Yuuri said, and Victor’s eyes flickered to him, and then back to Sota. “Come on darling. Eyes on me.” 

Victor’s eyes strayed to him once more, and then Yuuri reached out for him, his hand coming to wrap around the omega’s waist slowly. He could feel how Victor trembled under his grip, and Yuuri carefully pulled him to his side. Victor gasped, and then his gaze flickered back to Sota on the floor, before he leaned fully on Yuuri, still stiff as a board.

Yuuri felt like a fool. Victor was supposed to feel safe here. Yuuri had wanted to be able to remove as much fear from his life as possible, and now this. Yuuri had even expected Sota to be up to something, just not this. Victor would never want to be Yuuri’s mate now, and Yuuri could not blame him. His main job was to keep Victor safe, and he had failed. 

“That’s it, you did so well darling, so well,” Yuuri said as Victor pushed his nose into the crook of Yuuri’s neck, his tears wetting the skin. This close, Yuuri could see that it was one of their guns in Victor’s hands. Low level gun, sure, but still something they used within the organisation. The guns Sota’s branch organisation administered. Yuuri turned to Sota, both of the guns still pointed towards him, and tried to push down his rage. He didn’t want to scare Victor even more after all. 

“Explain,” Yuuri gritted out between his teeth towards the alpha, who trembled on the floor. 

Yuuri could hear hurried steps outside in the corridor, coming towards them. Soon, the whole house would be awake. This wasn’t good. He needed to do something soon, remove Sota from the room - dead or alive.

“Yuuri,” Phichit said as he appeared in the door, eyes wide as he looked between Yuuri and Victor, and then down to Sota, his own gun in his hand. “What’s happening?”

“Sota was just going to explain why I heard my omega scream in terror in the middle of the night, only to find him with a broken lip and one of the leaders of my organisation in his bedroom,” Yuuri said between gritted teeth. He carefully reached for the gun in Victor’s hand, and then helped him lower it, putting the safety.. 

“He invited me here!” Sota said as Yuuri handed the gun to Phichit, and Yuuri felt his jaw clench even tighter. Victor gasped and pulled back, eyes wide as he looked at Yuuri while he gripped Yuuri’s waist tighter. 

“I didn’t! I swear I didn’t!” he said in panic, and Yuuri hushed him softly again, wanting to quell his fear. “I was just about to go to sleep, and then he came in here and he said-,” Victor swallowed thickly, and Yuuri knew he wasn’t going to like what was about to come next. “He said he was going to claim me, so you couldn’t.”

The growl in Yuuri’s chest increased, and he felt himself grip his own gun harder as he looked down at the alpha on the floor, who scrambled, the words rushing out of his mouth. 

“He’s lying! He’s lying, I would never! He’s just a Russian whore who-”

“Why did he have your gun?” Yuuri asked, and Sota seemed stumped by this. “Did you bring it to threaten him?”

“No, I-” Sota tried, and Yuuri’s eyes narrowed. “No! I swear I always carry it!”   
“No, you don’t. You carry the one Satuski gave you for your birthday,” Phichit piped in. Hisashi and Hikaru had appeared in the door as Yuuri looked back at it, and Yuuri was very grateful that it was only his closest that seemed to have gathered so far. 

“Did you bring it so you could shoot him if something went wrong, but the traces wouldn’t point back at you?” Yuuri asked, and Sota sputtered as he shook his head. “I don’t believe you!”

“Oyabun!” he cried, moving to his knees to bow deeply. “I would never, I promise, I promise-”

“Remove him,” Yuuri said as he lowered his own weapon. This would lead nowhere, and Yuuri had everything he needed for now. Phichit simply nodded, the guards by his sides walking inside the room calmly without Yuuri needing to say another word. They grabbed the shouting Sota, but Yuuri didn’t spare him a second glance as he was pulled from the room. Phichit looked after them as the guards dragged him down the hall, and then back to Yuuri.

“Lock him up. I’ll deal with him in the morning,” Yuuri clarified, just to be sure. 

“Of course,” Phichit said with a bow. “Do you want me to call a doctor for Victor?”

“No, I think… Victor, are you hurt?” Yuuri asked, and pulled back just so he could look the omega over. His thumb caressed over the blood and tear soaked cheek, but the cut wasn’t deep, and neither seemed the one on his lip. 

“No I- I’m okay. He didn’t…” Victor trailed off, and Yuuri let out a shuddering breath as he tried to control the anger that was rising in his chest again. “No, I don’t need a doctor. Thank you.” He said the final part to Phichit, and Yuuri felt so proud. He couldn’t help but remember the Victor on the edge of the dancefloor, two and a half weeks ago, eyes always downcast. Two and a half weeks, and Victor was already looking alphas in the eye unbidden. 

“Okay,” Phichit said with a smile towards the omega, before he nodded towards Yuuri and disappeared. Yuuri guessed he was going to calm the house as best he could, and then follow Hisashi and Hikaru down to the holding, just to see if he could get some words out of Sota now. Yuuri was tempted to do as well, but the omega in his arms was more important. 

“How are you doing?” Yuuri said, his attention fully on Victor now. “You were so brave. I’m so proud.” 

“I was so scared. He just stormed in here and he tried to push me down into the bed but I don’t think he expected me to fight back, and then everything happened so fast,” Victor said, his breaths still laboured, his scent scared. Yuuri swiped his hands under his eyes, trying to wipe the wetness away. 

“You did so good love, you were so good,” Yuuri cooed. “I’m going to punish him. You never have to worry about him again. I promise.” Yuuri had to. He had to make this right. 

“Okay,” Victor said, and Yuuri smiled, even if it was strained. Victor’s hands were on his bare chest, his own curled around Victor’s hips, and it felt so good to be close like this, to hold him. Yuuri so longed for them to be more, but he worried now he would never get the chance.

“Can I sleep in your bed tonight?” Victor asked, and Yuuri’s mind screeched to a halt. He looked at Victor with wide eyes, his heart jumping in his chest. He didn’t deserve it, he didn’t deserve such a gift.

“What?”

“I don’t- I don’t want to be alone, and you always make me feel so safe,” Victor said, and Yuuri felt his surprise give away to warmth. He cupped Victor’s cheek again, and nodded.

“Anything you want,” Yuuri agreed, and Victor smiled, shaky but sweet. 

Yuuri stepped out for a minute, and when Victor came to join him he was wearing one of the softer collars and cuffs, having wiped off his face. Yuuri smiled, trying to look reassuring, and then offered his hand. Together they walked side by side down the empty corridor to Yuuri’s rooms. The book laid clattered on the floor, and Yuuri picked it up to put on the nightstand, before pulling off his glasses. He settled down into bed, and held up the covers. 

Victor smiled, his scent still distressed but getting better, and he crawled into bed without a word, curling up in Yuuri’s arms. Yuuri let out a sigh of relief. This felt so right. More right than anything had before. 

While stroking Victor’s back in slow patterns, he slowly fell asleep.

  
  


___________________

“Yuuri.”

Yuuri blinked awake, a smile curling on his lips as he saw Victor lying beside him, looking even more ethereal than he usually did in the golden morning light. He smelled calm now, happy even, and Yuuri reached out to caress a few strands of hair from his face to behind his ear. His eyes fell to his lips, and for a moment he entertained the idea of kissing them, but pushed it away. The cut looked like it was healing, but it was still red. 

“Morning,” Yuuri said, his thumb finding the blooming bruise on Victor's cheek. The omega hissed as Yuuri caressed over it, and Yuuri frowned, muttering a soft sorry. Victor shook his head, and then turned his face into Yuuri’s palm, pressing a kiss there. “God, you’re pretty.”

The words simply tumbled out of him, as if he couldn’t stop himself, but he was rewarded with one of Victor’s heart shaped smiles, so for now, Yuuri decided it didn’t matter that he had no brain to mouth filter. 

“You say that as if you aren’t the most beautiful man in the world all the time,” Victor said, and Yuuri shook his head, even if his heart felt like it was going to explode from the words. 

Victor licked his lips nervously, and then looked down. “Yuuri?”

“Hmm?” Yuuri asked, still trying to get his mind to fully wake up. 

“Do you really believe me? About what happened last night?” he asked, and Yuuri pried his eyes open to met blue ones, Victor fidgeting as they lied side by side. Yuuri reached out and curled his hand around Victor’s waist and pulled him closer, breathing in the lovely scent of him. 

“I do. I believe it happened just as you said,” Yuuri said confidently. He really did. For one, all the evidence pointed towards Victor’s story being true. Secondly, Yuuri trusted Victor. It might be a mistake or wishful thinking, but he did. 

Victor smiled, and then let out a stuttering breath, before he placed his hands on Yuuri’s chest. He licked his lips, and then he looked into Yuuri’s eyes as he spoke. 

“Marry me?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: A wedding.   
> Want to read it now? Check out this [twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20)
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is it, the final chapter. It was mostly because of the events in this chapter that the story was written for. Don't look at me like that. hahah. 
> 
> I'm so endlessly grateful to [Nikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsUnderStars/pseuds/SongsUnderStars), who has helped me so much with betaing so much for this event. You're so lovely. Thank you.

Victor stood staring at the heavy ornate doors outside of the large banquet hall of Yu-topia, heart beating rapidly in his chest. He was wrapped in a white kimono with a long train, silk soft and smooth against his skin. His face had been painted, his hair pulled back, veil fastened on the back of his head. His hands shook, but he knew he wanted this. 

Four days ago, he had proposed to Yuuri.

Four days ago, Yuuri had said yes.

Today, they were getting married. 

He was marrying Yuuri by the yakuza traditions. They were very different from any Victor had expected to go through as he got married, but he would preserve. Yuuri was the head of this organisation, and Victor was about to be his mate. He would have to face this, no matter how nervous it made him. 

Bells started playing on the other side of the door, and Victor could feel his shoulders tense as butterflies erupted in his stomach. It was almost time now. Mari was standing next to him, as an unmated omega was supposed to. 

“Ready?” she asked, and Victor nodded, even if he wasn’t sure if he was. He took another step closer to the door anyway. “Okay, close your eyes,” she instructed, and then she took the white silk she was holding in her glove-covered hands and held it up. 

Victor's eyes fell shut, and then he felt her carefully wrapping it around his eyes, blocking his vision. She tied it back, and Victor could feel her fitting it under a section of his hair that had been styled to be able to do so. He was now completely without sight. It was to symbolise the trust he would put in Yuuri through life.

Next came the veil, and Mari folded it over his face as the bells continued to play. It was to symbolise the barrier that was still between them without the bond. Victor would be wearing it until Yuuri took him to their bedroom after the ceremony. Mari squeezed his hand, and he turned towards her, even if he couldn’t see her at all.

“Good luck,” she said, and then her hand slipped from his, leaving him fully alone. Now, all he could do was wait. 

The bells quieted, and silence wrapped around him as Victor felt each of his heart beats as they pounded against his ribs. 

There was a rush of air against his face and Victor sucked in a breath, his nose filling with the joined scent of their guests. It almost made him nauseous, the volume of it overwhelming. He took another deep breath, trembling as he tried to calm himself. Another scent broke through the fog of the others, this one known and safe, a scent Victor loved. He had been privileged to sleep in a bed filled with it the past five nights, and hopefully would be surrounded by it almost every day for the rest of his life.

Something touched his hand, and Victor gripped it tightly, their fingers lacing together. The other hand was warm and dry to Victor’s clammy and cold one, and then the scent came closer, surrounding Victor completely. He took another breath to let his senses fill with it, fill with calmness, and security, and Yuuri, and he smiled.

“Hello love,” Yuuri said, and his voice sounded wet, but happy. Victor’s stomach flipped. Everything around them was quiet, and Victor was sure every guest in the room was looking at them, gazes all turned. Yuuri didn’t seem to care, just like he hadn’t cared about all of them seeing Victor sitting shamelessly on his lap through all his meetings the last few days, one arm wrapped around Victor’s waist. Just like Yuuri hadn’t cared about the gossip that surely followed from them sharing a nest before mating and the hurried wedding ceremony. Just like Yuuri didn’t care that they all now knew that Victor was the one to put the bullet in Sota’s head. 

“Hi Yuuri,” Victor breathed, leaning into Yuuri’s touch as a hand wrapped around his hip. 

“You look magnificent,” Yuuri said, and Victor shuddered from knowing that everyone had heard the earnest praise. “You ready?”

Victor’s heart still raced, but he nodded. He was ready, he could feel it now, with Yuuri’s hands on his body. “Please take care of me,” he said, and Yuuri’s hand squeezed. 

“Always.”

Yuuri’s hands moved then, guiding Victor’s hands around the alpha’s neck. Yuuri arranged the train, and then his hand came underneath Victor's knees, and in an easy swoop - lifted him in the air. Victor’s stomach flipped again, and he had to fight hard not to flail, keeping calm and poised. He needed to trust Yuuri, he needed to show all the guests that he did. 

“There we are,” Yuuri said as he had Victor in his arms, and Victor couldn’t help himself. He was already wrung up, nervous, excited, longing. He wanted to tease. They had been sharing a bed for days without doing anything. Victor wanted it all now. He could feel Yuuri start walking, and then he leaned in, until he felt his veil covered nose brush against Yuuri’s cheek or ear. 

“So strong Yuuri,” he whispered in a low voice. “I can’t wait to see what you can do with all that strength later.”

A gasp left Yuuri’s lips, and just a spike of arousal peaked in his scent, so faint that if Victor hadn’t been right next to the gland he would have missed it. He smirked. Perfect. “I can’t wait to be back in our nest, you holding me down as you push inside me.”

“Vitya,” Yuuri breathed, sternly but fond, and Victor giggled, pushing it down as they came to a stop. Yuuri let out a long breath, and then shifted. “I’m going to put you down now.”

“Okay,” Victor agreed, and felt nerves fill his body again. He didn’t want to trip and make a fool out of himself. Mari had gotten a bit too tipsy three nights ago, and during dinner with Yuuko, Takeshi and Phichit, started reminiscing about wedding fiascos. It had made Victor insanely nervous. 

Yuuri put him down carefully, and Victor was glad for his bare feet, to feel the ground under them as he was placed feet first. Yuuri held him until he was sure Victor had found his balance, Victor giving a slight nod, and then pulled back, only their palms pressed together. 

The officiant started the ceremony, and Victor focused on Yuuri’s hands against his, drinking from the cups Yuuri offered him, and answering yes to the questions asked. Yuuri’s palms returned to his once the cups were put away, and then Victor was instructed to lean forward. He could feel Yuuri step closer, and his heart pounded again as Yuuri’s hand cupped his cheek. 

“I love you,” Yuuri said, and then closed the distance between them, their first kiss being shared with the veil separating their lips. Victor pressed closer anyway, wanting more, needing more. The hand still pressed against Yuuri’s palm curled to lace their fingers together as the warmth of Yuuri’s lips filled his body. It was over far too soon, Yuuri pulling back from Victor’s body, leaving his mind swimming. 

“I love you too,” Victor gasped, and he wished he could see him, knowing how he looked the first time Victor uttered the words, but he couldn’t hold back. It felt like an eternity until the blindfold would be removed, and he couldn’t let Yuuri wait that long. 

“Thank you,” Yuuri whispered, and then the bells started chiming again, the room erupting in applause. Victor flinched from the loud sound, but Yuuri held his hand tight, making his heart calm slightly. “I’m going to lift you now, okay?”

“Yes,” Victor agreed, because he was very much longing for Yuuri to get him out of there, to be alone and with fewer barriers between them. He could already feel arousal start to pool in his gut from anticipation, and he bit into his lip, clinging to Yuuri as the alpha lifted him off the floor once more. 

The guests were still clapping as Yuuri started walking them out of the room. They would be moved to the large dining room for a celebratory dinner, one Victor and Yuuri would join later, if they wanted. Takeshi had laughed warmly at dinner two nights ago as he explained that he and Yuuko hadn’t come out of their nest for a full day after their wedding, while others claimed that after the bond was made, they very much wanted to celebrate with their close ones. Yuuri had asked if Victor had a preference. Victor, who had been a little tipsy on the sake Phichit kept pouring him, leaned into Yuuri’s side and asked him not to let Victor leave until he had fully satisfied his alpha. 

He really hoped Yuuri would hold him to that now. 

Victor had never been with anyone before, but how he was longing to be with Yuuri. He knew the alpha would take care of him, and he wanted to be so good for him. 

They stepped out onto the hallway Victor had been waiting in earlier, but Yuuri didn’t slow, his steps even as he continued to walk. Victor worried about the train tangling in Yuuri’s feet, but the alpha didn’t seem to have any trouble with it, steps sure and easy. 

“How are you feeling?” Yuuri asked, and Victor smiled, pressing a little closer.    
“Happy, excited, nervous,” he listed, laughing a little. “In that order. I’m looking forward to what's to come.”

“Darling, I am too,” Yuuri said, his voice becoming slightly darker, making a shiver run down Victor’s spine. “You were very naughty in there, saying such erotic things in my ear.”

“Oh, I could have said way worse,” Victor teased, giddiness filling his chest. “I didn’t want the oyabun to get a boner during the wedding ceremony though, otherwise I could have told him how I long for when he will fuck me so good the entire house hears.”

“Vitya,” Yuuri moaned, and Victor giggled. Yuuri tutted, and then pitched Victor’s waist, making the omega yelp before starting to laugh again. Yuuri laughed too, and then slowed his steps until he came to a full stop. Their laughter died slowly, and nerves filled Victor’s stomach again.

“Are we here?” he asked softly, turning towards Yuuri even though he couldn’t see him. 

“Yeah,” Yuuri admitted, his voice soft. “What a wonderful nest you’ve built for us, love.” 

Victor felt pride fill his whole body, and he pressed forward to press a kiss to the patch of Yuuri he reached, probably his cheek, and smiled. “Thank you, I’m glad you like it.”

“I love it, you did beautifully,” Yuuri said, and then he started walking again, the sounds of his steps sounding different in the much smaller room. He came to a stop again, and then he shifted Victor in his arms. “I’m going to put you down now,” he informed him, and Victor nodded before Yuuri slowly leaned down, Victor's head landing on the pillow of what was now their bed. He sighed, and Yuuri retreated. “I’m just going to go close the door, don’t move.”

“Okay,” Victor agreed and then listened to Yuuri’s steps on the wooden floor, the sliding door closing, and then Yuuri’s steps back. He stopped in the middle of the room, and Victor fidgeted slightly, his heart racing. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” Yuuri said, and Victor could hear him moving, fabric rustling. Victor trembled, wishing he could see him. “I’m so looking forward to unwrapping you, like a gift laying here, just for me.”

“Yes,” Victor gasped, feeling blood start to fill his cock. He could smell Yuuri’s arousal starting to fill the room, and he wanted it closer, wanted to soak in the scent of Yuuri’s need, wanted to quell it with his hands, his mouth, his hole. “Only yours, Yuuri.”

“I want you so bad, I’ve always wanted you so much, even the first time I saw you,” Yuuri continued, and Victor let out a soft whine. “I want to make you feel so good Vitya, I want you to tell me, okay? Tell me what you like and what you don’t?”

“Yes,” Victor agreed. He worried he would be too scared too, but he would do his best. He wanted to be good for Yuuri, wanted to make him proud. “I want you to feel good too Yuuri. I want to be so good.”

“Oh love, you will,” Yuuri said, and then Victor heard Yuuri walk closer again, his entire body shivering with anticipation. He was starting to get wet now, and he wanted Yuuri’s hands on him, he wanted to know how his skin would feel against his skin. 

“Please Yuuri,” he asked, and Yuuri hummed. He was beside the bed now, and Victor reached out for him. Yuuri leaned down and cupped his cheek, kissing him through the veil once more. It was soothing but frustrating, and Victor licked along Yuuri’s lips anyway, feeling proud as Yuuri moaned, pressing his wrist to Victor’s scent gland on his neck, scenting him for the first time. Victor gasped, breathing in deeply as their scents mixed. They fit perfectly.

“Let’s get you out of this?” Yuuri asked, and Victor nodded, resting his arms by his sides to give Yuuri room to work. He had wanted to open him like a present after all. 

Yuuri’s hands caressed down to his waist, and then tugged at the ribbon there, Victor arched his back as Yuuri started pulling it off, giving the alpha room to get it from his body. He could feel the folds of the kimono loosen, and soon Yuuri’s hands were pushing them aside, the white silk pooling by Victor’s sides as he became more exposed. 

“Oh, Vitya you look delicious,” Yuuri said, and Victor gasped. He was wearing what was apparently a traditional wedding undergarment, white and see-through lace, and nothing else. “I just want to taste you, you smell divine.”

“Hnng,” Victor whimpered, the scent of arousal so strong in the air now, both his own and Yuuri’s. He needed so much, and he spread his legs to show it, hands coming to rest next to his head. “Yuuri.”

“Sit up for me,” Yuuri instructed, and Victor did, Yuuri’s warm hands helping to push Victor’s arms out of the sleeves, before reaching back behind his head to pull the veil free. It felt like Victor could breathe again, and he barely heard the hair clip attached to it hit the floor as Yuuri threw it away, too occupied by Yuuri’s hands on his chest as he pushed him back down into the nest. 

The mattress dipped, and Yuuri climbed into the nest with him. Victor felt so exposed like this, blindfolded, almost naked, and with Yuuri’s eyes on him, but he loved it. He loved feeling like Yuuri couldn’t look away, like Yuuri was going mad with lust with just having him here. 

“Can I kiss you, Vitya?” Yuuri asked. Victor’s hands had fallen back next to his head, and he could feel Yuuri hover over him, his lips so close. “You have the prettiest lips.”

“Yes,” Victor agreed, and Yuuri wasted no time leaning down to calm his mouth. They felt so soft now without the lace between them, and Victor moaned, his hands coming to cup Yuuri’s neck to press him firmer into the kiss. Yuuri’s tongue licked along his lips, and Victor opened so easily, moaning as it slid into his mouth. Yuuri moaned too, and Victor could feel the tip of the alpha’s cock graze against the lace still covering his torso. Victor wanted it in him, wanted to be filled by Yuuri, stretched and pounded into. 

“Yuuri,” Victor gasped as Yuuri pulled away from his lips, and then tipped his head back in submission as Yuuri started working his way down his neck, kissing, sucking, grazing his teeth against victor’s delicate skin. Victor moaned again. It felt so good. ”Oh yes.” 

“I can’t wait to put my mark here,” Yuuri said, sucking a hard mark into the right scent gland on Victor’s neck. Victor moaned, back arching as even more slick wet him. “You’re going to look so pretty in it.”

“Yes, Yuuri, yes,” Victor moaned, rolling his hips up but finding no friction. “I want it so much.”

“Mmh, I’ll make you scream from pleasure first,” Yuuri said darkly, continuing to move down Victor's neck and chest, kisses and suckmarks wetting the lace. “Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“Fuck,” Victor whined, and against his skin he could feel Yuuri smirk. “Yes.” 

“Good,” Yuuri said, sounding almost smug, and then he wrapped his lips around Victor’s left nipple, and sucked.    
“Ah!” Victor moaned, back arching into the touch as Yuuri’s mouth gave him pleasure. The alpha’s other hand came up to his other nipple, caressing it through the lace, and Victor was floating, the sensation so good but still he wanted more, needed more. He was achingly hard and soaking wet, his fingers tangled into Yuuri’s hair as he gasped and trembled. Yuuri hummed, and then moved to the other side, giving that nipple the same treatment. “Oh Yuuri, good. So good.”

“You smell amazing,” Yuuri said once he pulled away, kneeling between Victor’s knees now. Victor’s hands fell back into the bed, gripping the pillow behind his head tight. “Can I touch your legs?” 

“Yes,” Victor agreed with a nod, and soon Yuuri’s hands found his knees, caressing up, the lace garment following. “Mmmh,” he whimpered, gasping as Yuuri’s thumbs pressed into his scent glands. Victor let his legs fall even more open to present himself, to show his alpha how much he wanted him. 

“Look at you Vitya, you’re so wet,” Yuuri said and Victor clenched around nothing, more slick slipping out. “Are you feeling empty? Tell me what you want?”

“Yes,” Victor agreed, clenching around nothing again. “Yes, Yuuri I want to feel you inside me so bad.” 

“I want it too darling, so much,” Yuuri said, his hands moving even closer to where Victor wanted them the most. Victor shifted, trying to get his hands closer to where he was achinging. “Can I finger you?”

“Yes, please Yuuri I- touch me please,” Victor asked, and Yuuri hummed again, his hands traveling along his skin, before leaving it. 

Victor could feel a tug at the lace, and then Yuuri ripped, the sound so loud. Victor gasped, and then moaned. It was so hot, Yuuri not having the patience to ask him to take it off. Yuuri hummed happily, his hands caressing Victor’s Victor's now bare chest and then his hands moved back to Victor’s groin, one stopping just before reaching his cleft, the other moving to wrap around his hard length. Yuuri’s hand was covered in slick, and Victor moaned, hips thrusting into Yuuri’s hand as he sought more friction. 

“Does it feel that good? Have I been keeping you waiting?” Yuuri asked, and Victor moaned as he nodded, his hands gripping even tighter at the pillow. Everything was Yuuri, his scent, his touch, his voice. Victor loved it. “I love seeing you like this, flushed down to your chest, moaning my name.” 

“Yuuri, yes,” Victor moaned again, and then whimpered as Yuuri’s other hand moved closer to his hole. No one had ever touched Victor like this before, besides himself, and it felt so good to be in Yuuri’s care, to be tended to and pampered with touch. 

Yuuri’s finger circled his rim slowly, and Victor held his breath, because soon, soon…

“Ah! Yuuri!” he moaned loudly as Yuuri pushed a finger inside, sinking in slowly. Victor gripped tight, the double sensation of both of Yuuri’s hands overwhelming but so good. 

“You okay, Vitya?” Yuuri asked, but he sounded more teasing than concerned, and he should. He was making a wonderful mess out of Victor after all. 

“Yes, yes Yuuri, aaaah,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri started fucking his finger into him, opening him up. Victor enjoyed each pump, even more so when Yuuri added a second finger, starting to stretch him. His hand on Victor’s cock kept an even pace, and Victor felt warm and so good under Yuuri’s hands. 

Yuuri added a third finger, and Victor gasped as he was stretched, wondering how big Yuuri’s cock was. He had yet to see it, and he wouldn’t still. It was something to look forward to, for next round, but now Victor could just wonder, and long for when Yuuri’s cock was going to press into him. 

Then, Yuuri pulled his fingers out of his hole, stroking a few more times over his cock before Victor could hear the alpha shifting, crawling back up his body again. Victor’s reached out, and Yuuri stopped above him. 

It felt so lovely to touch him like this, and even as need burned in Victor’s veins he took his time to map out Yuuri’s chest with his hands, caressing up his sides, along his stomach and pecs, to his neck, pressing his scent glands to the alpha’s, scenting him again, just because it felt so good.

“How are you feeling love? You okay?” Yuuri asked, pressing his lips to the tip of Victor’s nose, kissing alongside the bridge of it up to his forehead, down his cheeks, his chin, and then to his lips, long and sweet. They kissed without urgency, even if need was burning in Victor’s veins. He didn’t want to stop. Yuuri’s mouth against his own felt too right. 

“So good,” Victor said with a sigh as Yuuri pulsed back after a long moment, and Yuuri hummed. 

“You okay to keep going? Do you want to remove the silk?” Yuuri asked. They weren’t supposed to, but no one would know. Still, Victor didn’t want to. He quite liked it like this, plus he wanted to feel what it was like to feel the bond form without sight. It was the reason for it staying on after the ceremony after all. 

“I want to keep it,” he said, and Yuuri kissed him again, one hand coming to cup the back of Victor’s neck as the kiss deepened. Victor let his hands travel down Yuuri’s body, reaching down to his groin and wrap around his cock. Yuuri gasped, and Victor smiled as he finally felt the girth of it in his hand. 

“Mmmh,” Yuuri moaned, and Victor tilted his head up, pressing his lips to Yuuri’s jaw. “Oh fuck.”

“You’re so big alpha,” Victor said, smiling as Yuuri moaned again. “Are you going to fill me with this big cock now? Press it inside me and stretch me more than I ever have?”   
“Oh, yeeeah,” Yuuri answered on a moan, and Victor pulled his hand away, hooking his hands behind his knees instead to present himself. He heard Yuuri’s breath stutter, and then he arched his back, tilting his head back in submission. 

“I’m all yours Yuuri, claim me,” he asked, and a low growl started in Yuuri’s chest. He pressed down with urgency to claim Victor’s lips again, and at the same time Victor could feel him shift, something blunt and warm pressing against his hole. Victor gasped, and then pleasure shot through his body as Yuuri pressed inside. 

He really was big, stretching Victor thoroughly with his girth. Victor had to let go of his legs to grab the sheets by his sides just to hold on to something, as Yuuri’s tongue licked into his mouth and his cock filled his hole. 

“Fuck you’re perfect,” Yuuri gasped as he stopped, his hips flushed with Victor’s ass, fully seated inside. “So tight and perfect.”

“Yuuri mmmh,” Victor moaned, rocking his hips to get him to move. “Yuuri I, fuck me please.”

“Yes,” Yuuri agreed, and then he pushed up, his hips pulling back before sinking in again, both of them moaning. Yuuri did it again, and again, and Victor felt like his head was swimming with pleasure, his body hot and tingling each and every time Yuuri pushed inside him. Yuuri built a pace, and then pushed Victor’s hips higher, so he was resting in his lap, Victor’s legs hooked over Yuuri’s shoulders. The alpha snapped his hips faster, and Victor felt like he was going to explode from how good it felt. 

“Aaah,” Victor moaned, his hands having come up above his head again as Yuuri snapped into his body with sharp, short thrust, hitting him in a new angle over and over as both of their moans filled the room. Yuuri pressed kisses to his knees, and it was so sweet and yet it felt so good and Victor had no idea how he got this lucky to have such a dotting, caring alpha as a husband, soon to be mate. “Yuuri, Yuuri I- I ooh, I want to kiss you.”

“Yes,” Yuuri agreed, and then pulled back enough to put Victor’s hips down in the bed, spreading his legs again before he leaned over him. Victor put his arms around Yuur’s shoulders, and then they were kissing again, wet and sloppy, deep, as Yuuri started pounding into him in long fast strokes. Victor was so close now, and he could feel Yuuri’s knot press against his hole too. 

“Knot, Yuuri please I- aaah, I need it,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri nodded, his thrusts becoming sharper as he raced them both towards climax. Victor’s entire body was tingling, and he was so close, he just needed a little more, just a little-

Yuuri’s knot sank in, and Victor came with a shout, his back arching high off the bed as the alpha stretched him impossibly wide. He clenched around Yuuri repeatedly, who moaned Victor’s name as he too came. Victor could feel him spurting come inside him, filling him over and over as Yuuri brought Victor’s mouth to his scent gland. He trembled from his orgasm, but as soon as his mouth reached Yuuri’s scent gland he acted on instinct, his jaws opening as he bit down. He could feel the taste of Yuuri explode in his mouth, and as he did Yuuri came even more inside him, filling him with his come.

Yuuri moved down as soon as Victor's mouth fell away, the knot tugging at Victor’s rim as he did. Yuuri’s mouth found his scent gland easily, and then he bit down, his teeth sinking into Victor’s neck. 

Emoting rushed over Victor’s body as he came again, spurting more come between them. An explosion of colors erupted in his vision, even if he wasn’t seeing anything at all. Deep blue and purple swam before him, ripples of warm and comfort, safety and more love than he had ever felt in his entire life filling his body. It wrapped around him like a blanket, and he felt like he was falling as conscience slipped from his mind, Yuuri’s sweet  _ I love you’s _ in his ears as he fell asleep. 

* * *

  
  


Victor woke slowly, blinking in the light bedroom. The blindfold had been removed, and he could see again, smiling as the first thing his eyes landed on was Yuuri. The alpha was laying beside him, his gaze turned on Victor as well, expression soft. As soon as he noticed Victor being awake, he smiled. 

“Hi,” Yuuri said softly, and Victor smiled back, almost giggling, the utter happiness in his mind echoing from Yuuri feeling incredibly wonderful. 

“Hi,” he echoed, and then leaned forward, pressing his lips to Yuuri’s. He had longed for this for a long time after all, and he was going to take all the kisses he could. Yuuri smiled against his lips, and love bubbled over the bond. 

Wow. 

“How are you feeling?” Yuuri asked, his hands caressing over Victor’s sides, his scent a little worried. “I wasn't too rough?”

“I was perfect,” Victor said, pressing his lips to Yuuri’s jaw, preening proudly, possessively, as he saw his mark on his neck. He felt heat rush in his body from the sight, and he leaned in to kiss Yuuri again, this time deeper. Yuuri moaned, clearly feeling Victor’s arousal through the bond. “Can we do it again?”

“Fuck,” Yuuri breathed, and then kissed him deeply once more, his cock stirring in interest against Victrio’s hip. “Yes.”

“Like this?” Victor asked, and then flipped them over so he was stradling Yuuri’s hips, his hair spilling down his bare back. Yuuri must have removed all of the wedding clothes and pins from the bed and Victor’s hair as he slept. God, he was so good. Perfect.

Victor wiggled his hips, and felt Yuuri’s cock start to harden under his ass. 

“God you're perfect,” Yuuri moaned, and then sat up to kiss him again. Victor smiled into it, overwhelmingly happy that he had ended up here in Yuuri’s arms. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)

**Author's Note:**

> Next week: Victor gets handed over to the Yakuza, meets persons close to his future mate, and spends some alone time with Yuuri.  
> Want to read it now? Check out this [twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20).
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
